Can I Trust You?
by lollie-chan22
Summary: Slight OOC. Different storyline. Rated M for LEMON in later chapters. Hana has lived her whole life as a sex slave. What happens when she finds out her new master is a demon? And when he gets a soft spot for her and doesn't use her for sex? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Can I Trust You...?

-OK! before you start reading I need to clear up a few things. First, I do not own Hana to Akuma. Second, this is an OOC fanfic. The characters may act somewhat differently, and the plot has been changed. However, Vivi is still a demon, and Hana is still ... somewhat ... innocent. :) Also, Hana will be referred to as "the girl" for a while until Vivi decides to name her Hana. :3 thanks, and enjoy!-

The girl followed her owner through the streets. She was about 12, too young for this. Her life had been ruined when she had been kidnapped from her home as a small child. She'd been trained from a young age to be a sex slave, learning how to be submissive and please men. She'd learned to keep her mouth shut, to keep her thoughts to herself. That way, she wouldn't be punished... or, possibly, killed...

Her life had taken a turn for the worst when she was much too young for it to. Traveling from house to house, pleasing man after man, she'd lost all feeling. She'd been sexually abused so much she didn't get any kind of pleasure out of it at all. But then, she never had...

She followed her current owner, her "Master," as he liked to be called, through the streets. She was tied to him with a simple rope. She wouldn't try to escape though; she knew full well he'd just put up a reward for anyone who would return her. Then, she'd be caught, brought back to him by merciless humans, and there her life would get a lot worse. Freedom was so close, yet so far...

The girl glanced back behind her at the few other girls who were also tied to the rope. They were dressed in little more than rags, like she was. Most of them were younger than 10. "Poor girls..." she thought to herself. "They'll never have a chance at a normal life..."

As they rounded the next street corner, they came to a stop.

"Well, gals, this looks like a mighty good place to set up shop, don't it?" their master asked, leaning toward the girl and smiling that evil, disgusting smile of his that sent shivers down her spine. The girl tried not to breath in as his rancid, hot breath fanned her face. Not a second too soon he leaned back, laughing loudly at the disgusted expression the girl had.

"just a little longer... Then I'll be off to A new master..." the girl thought to herself. She hated being with this fat, old man who barely knew what personal hygiene was. He had almost no teeth except for a few yellow ones. His lips were large and cracked, and she couldn't tell a person how many times they were forced onto various places on her body.

"just a little longer..." she repeated in her mind, eyes pointed at the ground. She heard her master calling out to men passing on the street.

"fine, fresh young ladies to be yours! You name the price and we'll go from there!" he called out.

A small crowd started to gather. It was mostly men, but some women were there, looking for a young lady to help them with the household chores. Some of the women even wanted a female sex slave...

After some of the younger children had been sold, and only a few older ones were left (The girl being the oldest) most people started to disperse and go their separate ways. The master turned to the girl and grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him.

"it's the oldest ones that're always the hardest ta get rid of... Well, gals, looks like I'm still stuck with ya. Time to be headin' back home now, dontcha think. Follow me now-"

He was cut off by a "wait, sir. I'll take that oldest one, with the blonde hair, off your hands."

The girl looked up. Could he be talking about her...? Wait, who was 'he'? She scanned the people looking for the man.

Suddenly she saw him. He was tall and dark. He was wearing a black hat and jacket, and the girl wondered how he wasn't hot with the sun beating down like it was. She ignored that quickly as she examined the rest of him. He was handsome, but his face did seem dark and unfriendly...

She continued observing him as her master and he discussed pricing. Something about him interested her and she couldn't get her eyes away from him. Suddenly her master untied her, and she realized that they'd come to a conclusion. She could only watch as he gathered the other girls together, threw her a "good riddance!" and hurried off down the street. She stared after him, bewildered at how fast he'd left. She was brought back to earth by a hand grabbing her shoulder.

She looked up in shock to see her new master, looking back at her. He released her shoulder and held out a hand to her.

"I'm Vivi. Nice to meet you, I guess."

She eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds then took his hand and shook it gently, not looking away from his eyes.

"You may call me anything you wish, Master." she stated like she had been taught from the beginning.

He raised an eyebrow at how she had addressed him. Maybe buying a sex slave to occupy him while he lived here on earth, like Velten had suggested, wasn't such a bad idea after all...

-Kay guys! There's chapter 1 :) I'm so sad that Hana to Akuma ended! But it was a really good ending ^_^ Chapter 2 coming soon when I get around uploading :P hope you guys enjoy it!-


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it! Please review~

Oh and I don't own Hana to Akuma, I only own the plot and a few characters that I made up. The ones I made up come later though… I think xD it's all blurring together lol

Chapter 2

~~~

The girl and Vivi walked along the street in silence. The girl kept her eyes cast down while Vivi looked around; occasionally examining the young girl to see what he would have to… 'play' with when they got back to his house.

He hadn't bought a sex slave because he couldn't get anyone to have sex with him; there were plenty of women who would gladly get in bed with him if he asked.

He bought one simply to have someone to ... help him out ... whenever he needed it. He liked having power, and control, and he would have both those things over this young girl. She would do what he wanted and what he wanted only. That's what she was for.

However, despite all this, as Vivi looked at her he was unsure of whether or not this was a good idea. She seemed young, she looked like she was still just a child. She had next to no breasts. Vivi wondered if he was perhaps taking this young girl away from her childhood...

He shook those thoughts off quickly. Taking her away from her childhood? Ha, she probably never had a childhood! He averted his gaze away from her as she looked up to meet it. She quickly looked back down.

Thoughts were swirling through the girl's head. Would he be nice, and gentle? Maybe he wouldn't use her as a sex slave. Would he be rough, like all her previous masters? Maybe he wasn't her master. Maybe he had bought her for someone else. He was awfully handsome to be buying a sex slave. Maybe he had a tiny dick and no one would have sex with him, so he bought a slave who wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

She was brought back to her senses when her master stopped, she with him. "Our carriage should be here soon," he stated.

_Carriage..?_ the girl thought to herself.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, the carriage showed up and they got in it. Then came more silence.

The girl looked out the window watching the scenery pass by. She then realized that they seemed to be going slightly uphill. She strained to see where they were going and saw a little ways in front of the carriage a large mansion. She gasped. Was that where this man lived?

Vivi noticed her surprised look and turned to her.

"Huh... I take it you've seen the mansion?" he said to her blankly.

She just glanced at him, nodded, and looked out the window again. She had been taught that men don't like women who talk too much. They don't like girls who run their mouths. They only like ladies who will agree with everything they say, do anything they are told, and be submissive at all times, in any situation.

Vivi waited a while before saying anything else. This girl couldn't carry a conversation. Or maybe she just wouldn't. Either way, it was starting to irritate Vivi.

"So... I guess we need to find a name for you." he stated.

No reply.

"Hmm..." he said, trying to get her to say something.

Still no answer.

"How do you like... Taylor?" he asked, hoping to get her to say something.

"You may call me whatever you wish, Master..." she said quietly.

"Well... What are your favorite things, maybe animals? What do you like?" Vivi asked her.

The girl was confused. Why was this man prying so much? She didn't understand it. She was usually just called the name of her master's late wife, last girlfriend, her master's favorite name or something he could conveniently yell out, anything. Sometimes she wasn't named at all, and her master just called her whatever the hell he felt like calling her at the moment.

...So why was this man asking her opinion?

"Eh... I... W-whatever you wish, master..." she stuttered slightly, sensing her master's growing anger and annoyance.

"You will tell me what you like this instant so I can name you." he stated. He was getting irritated. Maybe what she needed was more of a command and less of a choice.

"I-I like... Flowers... I guess..." she said hesitantly. She didn't want to anger her master anymore. Last time she angered one of her masters... Well... That didn't go over well.

Vivi was relieved that she had finally answered. Was it that hard to say what she liked? He was sorry he had to practically force her, but at least he would be able to name her now.

"Then how about... Hana?" he said, looking towards her.

"I... I will respond to anything you choose." she answered. Why was this man being so different? It messed her brain up. She was confused. She hated confusion.

Vivi sighed. He guessed that was the best reply he was going to get out of her. "Alright then. Hana it is." he stated. Just then, they pulled up to the mansion.

So, there's chapter 2! Wow, it looks a lot smaller than it did on my iTouch... Oh yeah, sorry for any typos or grammar slip-ups xP . Chapter 3 should be ready soon but it's still on my iPod... PLEASE REVIEW! :D I love getting reviews lol. woo!


	3. Chapter 3

Vivi and Hana walked into the mansion. Hana looked around curiously, wondering if this was indeed the place she'd be staying. Vivi looked down at Hana, who was admiring his mansion silently. He decided she should be wearing better clothes. "Jeez..." he thought to himself. "It's like I'm adopting her or something..." He called over a maid and asked her to take Hana to the washroom so Hana could take a bath. He also told the maid that for the time being Hana would act as a maid. "Just until she's used to it here." he added as the maid nodded and lead Hana off. She showed Hana the bathroom and handed her a maid outfit. "Vivi-sama has decided that you will be a maid for a while. However, I do not think you are free from your role of sex slave; Vivi-sama did buy you for that in the first place..." the maid told Hana matter-of-factly. "My name is Haru. I am in charge of the maids and what jobs they do here in this mansion." She wanted Hana to know that she was the dominant maid. "Take your bath now, and hurry back downstairs because I'm sure Vivi-sama wants to introduce you to Velten-sama and everyone else," Haru said as she turned and left quickly, closing the door behind her. Hana still stood in silence. She hadn't spoken a word since arriving. "Vivi-sama did buy you for that in the first place..." Hana recalled what the maid had told her. So he was going to use her as a sex slave. She sighed and turned on the water. "So he's just going to be like every other man, then?" she thought to herself. "At least he's not fat and ugly..." Hana bathed and struggled with the maid clothes. She didn't know quite how to put them on. She put them on the way she thought they should go and started exiting the washroom. As she stepped out she saw two maids who snickered as Hana walked past. Hana was slightly confused but blew it off as she continued to walk out and into the hallway. She saw another maid who also laughed. "There must be something on my face..." Hana thought, wiping her face a little to hopefully brush off whatever was on it. She then walked past another maid. "How many maids are there in this mansion?" she thought to herself. The maid giggled a little like the others, but, to Hana's surprise, approached her. "You must be Hana," the maid smiled. "I'm Kayeh. Nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand. Hana took it and shook it gently. The maid then continued "it looks like this is your first time putting on a maid outfit... Here, let me help you." she led Hana into a room and pointed to the laces running down the front of Hana's dress. "Those are supposed to go in the back," Kayeh said kindly. "And your shoes are buckled wrong." Hana looked down silently. So that's what the maids were laughing at. She looked back up at Kayeh, who smiled at her. Hana hesitantly smiled back. Kayeh helped Hana fix her clothes and told Hana where to go to find Vivi. Hana muttered a 'thank you' and headed off to find Vivi. She knocked and peeked into the room and saw Vivi sitting with another man and a woman. Vivi motioned for her to enter and as soon as she did the other man squealed and was at her feet in a moment, kissing Hana's hand. Hana blushed. What was this man doing? "Eeeep! So this is the adorable child you chose, Vivi-sama? Why, she doesn't look a day older than 13!" the man squealed. In a moment Vivi and the woman were towering over the man with threatening glares in their eyes. The woman dragged the man away from Hana as Vivi introduced everyone. "Ellinor, Velten, this is Hana," he started. "Hana, that man is Velten and that woman is Ellinor." Hana bowed. "Nice to meet you," she said quietly. "They're, err, my, uhh, friends..." The last words were hard for Vivi to mutter out, for he knew what was coming next. There was yet another squeal, followed by Vivi nearly getting tackled in a hug. "Viviiii! I knew it! I knew we were friends and you just didn't want to admit it!" Velten screeched excitedly. He was dragged away for a second time by Ellinor. Vivi collected himself, cursing Velten over and over under his breath. Hana stayed for a while before she was excused and given her first few tasks as a maid. 


	4. Chapter 4

Can I Trust you? 4

Sorry about the format of the last chapter x.x I uploaded it from my iPod touch and it got funked up. Haha. I'll email it to myself and get it off the computer from now on so that it'll keep the spaces. I was just too lazy to do that last time... :P  
Anyway, here's chapter, uhh, 4 I think? Lol. Not sure. But whatever chapter it is, here ya go!

. . .

Hana had been at Vivi's mansion for about a month. Every time Vivi had called her to his room she started panicking, thinking that it was time, that he was finally going to use her for *that* purpose.

When she got to his room she'd see him sitting on his bed, waiting for her. She'd stare at the floor, and her knees would start to buckle. Her hands would shake and she'd avoid eye contact. There would be a few moments of silence, Vivi would look at her and he would seem to be making decisions. Then he would ask Hana for a glass of water, or something ordinary like that, and send her off.

Hana didn't know how many times that had happened. Every time she would be scared out of her mind, only to be relieved by a simple chore that any maid in the mansion could take care of. She was starting to like staying at the mansion. She had clean clothes, plenty of food, a room to share with a few other maids, and a clean bathroom where she could take baths every other day. She would've liked one every day, but the bathroom got sort of crowded. She was starting to fit in with the maids. She felt... normal.

What Hana didn't know was that whenever Vivi called her into his room, he had intended to use her for _that purpose_. He could not follow through with his plan, however, when he would see the terrified expression on her face, how she trembled, how she wouldn't make eye contact with him. He would not follow through.

((skipping ahead a lot cause I don't feel like writing a ton~))

Time passed, and Hana had been living at the mansion for over a year. She was still a maid, and she wasn't afraid of Vivi in the least bit. She figured she would be used as a sex slave by Vivi eventually, but she tried not to let that affect how she acted around him or anyone else for that matter. She could go to his room and act completely normal, she could look him in the eye and smile, she wouldn't even shake a tiny bit. She trusted him.

Vivi, meanwhile, still had trouble using Hana as a sex slave. Now it was for different reasons, though. When Vivi looked into Hana's eyes he saw trust and understanding. He saw a young woman, who just turned 15, looking at him with respect and admiration. When he saw this he didn't know how he could risk destroying that. He didn't know how he could think the thoughts that flashed through his mind so frequently, and even go so far as to act on them. Or more like _attempt_ to act on them.

Vivi decided it wasn't right to lead a woman to believe one thing, then turn round with a completely new and wrong concept. He couldn't do it to Hana. He couldn't ruin the relationship he had with her. He couldn't use her as a sex slave. He couldn't.

So, Vivi decided to keep Hana as a maid. He decided it would be best to let her know about his decision, in case she still had any anxieties around him. He called her to his room one evening to inform her of it, but when she came, he found that it would be harder than he expected. He quickly changed his mind and chose not telling her, and just never using her for _that purpose_.

. . .

Hana was sitting on her bed one night, talking with some of the other maids that stayed in a room with her. One of the maids, Penny, spoke up about Hana and Vivi's relationship.

"So Hana," she started smugly, "I know you were bought to be Vivi-sama's sex slave and all, but I know we're all wondering here, have you _actually_ done it with him?"

Hana felt an unfamiliar heat rise to her cheeks. Penny noticed and quickly reflected upon it. "Eeep! You're blushing! That means you two must've done it, right? Awwh! Tell us how it was Hana-chan~"

_Blushing?_ Hana thought to herself. _Am I... blushing? Why? I shouldn't be... She didn't say anything embarrasing! All she said was something about Vivi-sama and I having... _Hana felt more heat rise to her face.

"Well, Hana-chan? We're all waiting! We want details!" Penny squealed, the other few maids nodding and giggling, looking at Hana expectantly.

"Uhh, actually... Vivi-sama and I... We haven't actually... Well, you know," Hana said quietly, the blush that she was sure had subsided for good creeping back onto her cheeks.

Penny and the others just stared at Hana silently, confused. "But Hana-chan, you've been here for over a year! You just turned 15, right? And you and Vivi-sama haven't done _anything_?"

Hana just shook her head, and Penny continued. "Wow. Well, I was wondering why Vivi-sama invites Ayame-san over late at night recently. I heard some of the older maids talking about how they just stay in Vivi-sama's room all night, and sometimes Ayame-san stays through breakfast and sometimes even lunch the next morning!"

Hana was shocked at this news. Who was Ayame-san? Why hadn't Hana ever heard of her or even seen her? And what business did Vivi-sama have with the woman that required her to stay overnight, and into the next morning, sometimes through lunch? Hana was curious, and confused. She listened to the other girls chatting away, giggling, and squealing. She turned the news over and over in her mind. Suddenly she noticed that Penny was about to turn out the light for the night, and Hana was still thinking about Ayame-san and Vivi-sama.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about this so much? What Vivi-sama does is none of my business. I'm just another maid. If he hasn't used me as a sex slave yet, it's probably safe to say he won't. _Hana felt her heart sink a little at this. _Wait, this is what I wanted! I want to be normal. Get a hold of yourself, Hana. You finally have a life, a purpose besides pleasuring other people. There's nothing to be upset about... right...?_

Hana wasn't so sure anymore.

. . .

There's chapter 4, I think. Again, sorry about the last chapter's format! I don't know if I can fix it but I'll try. And I won't be lazy anymore. Lol. :P

WoopWoopWoop, yehhhh. Enjoy. And I don't think I've done a disclaimer in a while, so I'm just gonna say that I don't own Hana to Akuma or any characters from it. I pretty much just own the plot of this fanfic and the maids. Hehehe. Kk, bai guyss. I'll try to update soon 8D

SIncerely,  
Whatever my current user is... I dunn remember lmao\\


	5. Chapter 5

Skippy: 'kay guys! Sorry it took _**FOREVER**_ to update. BAM. Here's chapter 5! I think-

Vivi: Okay, if you don't mind, you can actually start writing now.

Hana: *hands Vivi a flower* here Vivi! :D

Vivi: -.-" Hana why do you give me a flower every day? You gave me one this morning too. Isn't one a day more than enough?

Hana: *puppy eyes* you don't want it? :c

Vivi: ...*takes flower* dammit, I never said that Hana and you know it.

Skippy: D'awww :'D

Vivi: Just start writing, jeez. Nobody even likes you.

Skippy: Damn. Way to ruin the moment. Fine. .-.

**~Can I Trust You?~**

Hana walked down the hallway, dusting off various items and photographs. It was her last chore of the day and she couldn't wait to get back to her room to relax.

Although she enjoyed seeing the portraits of the people she suspected to be Vivi's friends and possibly family, Hana hurried down the hallway to try to finish up quickly. She suddenly realized that she was fairly close to Vivi's room.

She smiled to herself at the thought of the man who had saved her life and given her a second chance.

As she continued down the hallway she started hearing strange noises. They sounded almost like whimpers. She noticed they were coming from Vivi's room.

"Maybe someone's in trouble," Hana thought worriedly. "I guess should check on them..." she thought, a little panicked as a louder whimper, more like a moan or a cry drifted out of the room.

She slowly walked to the door, which was slightly cracked, and peaked inside.

She saw Vivi sitting on his bed in a strange position. His neck was bent It was dark and she couldn't see to well.

"V-Vivi-sama?" Hana asked nervously, opening the door a little more, making it creak.

When he heard the door creak, Vivi turned quickly, seeing a shocked Hana standing in the doorway.

Hana definitely was shocked, seeing the second body sitting partially in Vivi's lap, two trickles of blood running down her-yes, Hana could see her now with the light from the door-the woman's neck.

She felt her knees weaken, her eyes grow wide with fear as she saw Vivi's blood-covered fangs through his mouth, which was opened in surprise.

Hana stepped back from the door as Vivi set the woman down on the bed and stood up, swallowing the rest of the blood from his mouth and taking a step towards the door.

"Hana, I-" he started, but Hana took off down the hallway.

She ran down the stairs and was making her way into the garden when she hit a solid object, falling backwards onto the ground.

"Miss Hana, what are you doing down here?" Velten asked, surprised, with Ellinor even more surprised standing close behind him.

Hana looked up to see who she had run into. "I- *hic* I'm sorry Velten-sama, I... *hic* I will be more attentive from now on," She said, tears streaming down her face.

Velten bent down to his knees, putting his hand on Hana's cheek.

"Are you alright, Hana? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked carefully so as not to upset her.

Hana scooted closer to Velten, burrying her face into his chest. "Vivi-sama - Master - he - I heard a noise from his room that sounded like someone in pain and I went to look and... and..." Hana started crying harder and Vivi looked up at Ellinor. They were sharing the same thought; Vivi was feeding on Ayame-san and Hana saw it.

Someone had to explain, and it was better that it was done gently. They both knew Vivi wouldn't dare explain and if he did it would'nt be gentle in the least.

Ellinor gave Velten a look and he glanced back at Hana, whose crying was starting to slow down and lighten up. He looked back at Ellinor and nodded.

"Hana," Ellinor started softly, kneeling next to Velten and placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Why don't you come out with us to the garden. We need to explain some things to you."

Hana sniffed and stood with them, holding onto Velten's hand and following the couple into the bright garden.

**~Can I Trust You?~**

Skippy: I knooow, it was short... I need to get back into the swing of things with this story :c soz

Hana: Review for Skippy! :D come on Vivi, you said you wanted to show me the new matress for your bed?

Vivi: Hana- don't go saying things like that, you'll give people the wrong idea-!

Skippy: Oooh, new matress?

Hana: Yeah! He said it won't squeak at night anymore when we play the games he makes up for me to play with him! I'm excited, I hope it's more comfortable too!

Vivi: *facepalm* HANA! I TOLD YOU THAT WAS A SECRET AND NOT TO TELL ANYONE!

Hana: Oooh, but Skippy can be in on our secrets too, right? I always tell her all of our secrets.

Vivi: ...you tell her all of them...?

Skippy: Hehehehe. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

lollie: So, yes. I'm updating this.

Hana: Yay! :D

**Can I Trust you?**

"So, you see, Hana," Velten hesitated before finishing, "Vivi-sama is a demon, as are Ellinor and I. Vivi never meant to hurt you, he wanted only to protect you... So, please don't have any hard feelings toward him." Velten gave Ellinor what he hoped was reassuring look as he finished explaining the situation. The couple watched as Hana pulled her knees even closer to her chest than they already were, her head dipping down even further than it was in a failed attempt to hide the tears that were just beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

"Hana-chan, please don't cry," Ellinor said softly, leaning forward to grab the small girl's hand and give it a squeeze. She looked to Velten, sitting beside her awkwardly. With a quick glance to Hana, she looked back to Velten and mouthed the word 'go' and gestured towards the door. Velten gave a surprised pout and shook his head.

_'Go' _Ellinor mouthed angrily, gritting her teeth.

Velten gave another pout before standing up and heading towards the door. He looked back over his shoulder to give the woman he loved puppy dog eyes, but he saw disappointedly that Ellinor's attention was focused only on the silent, sobbing girl sitting on the couch before her.

Velten inwardly sighed before slipping out through the door and closing it with a soft 'click.'

Ellinor prepared herself before moving to the couch next to Hana, settling down and wrapping her arm around the young girl.

"Hana-chan, please... Crying over men changes nothing, trust me; I've been doing it for years and it hasn't changed a damn thing," Ellinor stated, hoping to calm the girl down.

Hana's sobbing quieted down and she raised her head with a sniffle to look at Ellinor. "Wh-what do you mean?" she questioned.

Ellinor sighed. "Well, I'll tell you a secret. I... I like Velten. But he doesn't like me. See, Velten has always jumped around from girl to girl, and he has always seemed oblivious to my feelings for him. When I was little, I knew I always liked him, but he really didn't seem to return the feelings. I found him pushing me away whenever I tried to pull him closer. After I realized that trying to express my feelings for him made him not want to be around me, I backed off a little so I could keep him as a friend. I pushed my feelings away. I was able to hide them and forget about them for a while, but it started getting harder and harder as we grew up. When I was in middle school I had a huge crush on him, and in high school I reached the point where I was crying over him. I cried all through high school until half way through my senior year when I realized that crying didn't change my situation. And now, Velten and I are very close, although we aren't as close as I would like."

Hana had stopped crying now, besides the occaisonal sniff. "S-So, you mean you still like him?"

Ellinor smiled at the girl, "Yeah, I do. But I know he doesn't feel the same way, and I've learned to accept it. So don't cry over Vivi, all right? I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you, and being upset about what happened isn't going to fix the situation."

A small smile spread across Hana's face as she answered, "Okay... I'll try my best not to be upset anymore. Thanks, Ellinor. You helped a lot."

Ellinor smiled and wrapped her arms around Hana in a tight embrace.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Velten made his way down the lengthy hallway, whistling to himself. He reached Vivi's door and knocked gently before pushing the door slightly open, peeking in.

Vivi was standing next to his bed, buttoning his white shirt.

Velten pushed the door open more, stepping in. "Ayame-san is gone?" he questioned.

Vivi turned to look at his friend, leaving most of the top buttons to his shirt undone.

"Yeah, she just left. Have you seen Hana?" Vivi retorted.

Velten answered with a nod, "Ellinor and I were just talking with her. Ellinor still is, actually. She seems pretty shaken up from seeing you and Ayame-san."

Vivi ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Damn it. I didn't mean for her to see, I just... I bought her for sex, you know? And then I saw how much she trusted me and I just couldn't bring myself to come onto her." The man walked to one of the chairs positioned in front of his fire place, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands.

Velten stepped further into the room, turning to close the door behind him before walking to Vivi and settling into the second chair. "You know, she doesn't see you as just her master. She has real feelings for you; I can tell." He stated.

One of Vivi's hands dropped onto his knee while the other ran down his face to rest over his mouth.

"I doubt it. After what Hana's been through I don't think she'll ever be able to hold real feelings for anyone." Vivi sighed. His voice was meant to hold no emotion, but Velten had known Vivi long enough to recognize the hint of disappointment hidden behind the simple sentence.

"Vivi, I know you have feelings for her too. No matter how much you try to ignore your feelings and try to distract yourself with Ayame-san, I can see the way you look at Hana. And I've seen how she respects you. At first it was just respect, but I can see that's it's turned into something more, and the way she gets so upset over seeing you with another woman proves it. Oh yeah, we told her about the whole demon thing." Velten said casually, sinking back into his chair and letting his eyes slip shut.

Vivi's eyes widened, his hand dropped to grasp the arm of his chair, his head snapped to look at his close friend.

"...What?" He barely managed to choke out.

"She actually took it pretty well, besides sobbing a lot. I mean, she just sat there crying and listening until we were finished." Velten heaved himself up from the plush armchair and continued talking as he headed towards the door. "But yeah, Ellinor is waiting for me, so I'll see you tomorrow. Think about what I said, all right? And don't avoid Hana tonight. She needs you." Velten slipped out of the door as soon as he finished speaking, pulling it softly shut so as not to give Vivi a chance to wring his neck.

Vivi's eyes had followed Velten as the man exited his room, but he had yet to move a muscle. A few seconds after the door had closed Vivi stood up, moving to his door slowly. He leaned his head against it, his breathing labored. He raised his fist, shaking with anger, before slamming it into the door next to his head. The wood under his fist splintered, leaving a hand-sized dent.

_Everything is ruined... _The man thought to himself. _If she did ever have feelings for me, she won't now that she knows what I really am... I have no choice. No one could love a demon, especially not someone like Hana..._

**Can I Trust You?**

lollie: There you go! It's short but I feel like it took too much brain power to muster up the inspirational speeches that Ellinor and Velten gave. Enjoy!

Vivi: She doesn't own anything.

Hana: Review!


End file.
